The online advertising industry utilizes user data to provide targeted advertising campaigns that can optimize ad placement, ad content, real-time bidding, and the like. This user data can be collected for individuals or groups of individuals, and it can include demographic data (e.g. gender, age, race), psychographic data (e.g. interests, opinions), geographic data (e.g. zip code, state, country), in-market data (e.g. users interest in luxury cars, travel to Polynesia), as well as social media data. The various types of user data are collected from multiple sources over time. Historically, grouped user data that was non-unique to an individual was often not very useful for a targeted advertising campaign. However, although individually unique user data can be significantly more useful than grouped user data for a targeted advertising campaign, the collection of such unique user data for an individual user can be invasive and the unique user data itself may intrude on the individual user's privacy rights. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the invention has been made.